La princesse déchue
by katido
Summary: Fin de saison 4. Blair est désormais la future princesse de Monaco mais derrière le titre et les paillettes, tout n'est pas toujours si rose que dans les contes de fées.


_Aperçu : 3 de nos New Yorkais préférés prenant du bon temps sous le soleil de Californie. S aurait-elle un regain d'attention pour le bel héritier Archibald ? Il paraît évident, en tout cas, que lui n'a pas pensé à elle de tout l'été__._

**xoxox**

Blair observa la photo et eu un pincement au cœur, S, N et C s'amusaient apparemment comme des fous.

Elle referma son portable. Elle aurait voulu être à Los Angeles avec ses amis. Elle ne les avaient pas vus de tout l'été et ils lui manquaient affreusement. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne pensaient plus à elle. Pire, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existée, pensa-t-elle, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui donner des nouvelles, pas même S. Heureusement que Gossip Girl était là, ainsi elle avait pu suivre leurs frasques, enfin, surtout celles des garçons à vrai dire.

-_Ma chérie_, dit Louis, en français, _tu n'es pas encore prête ?_ _Tu sais pourtant à quel point il est important que nous soyons à l'heure._

_- J'arrive_ _tout de suite, juste le temps de passer ma robe et je suis à toi._

Elle enfila une robe jaune pâle à col rond qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou et qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. En remontant la fermeture éclaire, elle pensa à la Baronne Van Hertzman, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer tout son après-midi avec cette vieille rombière assommante. N'y avait-il donc pas d'autres jeunes de leur âge dans les familles royales européennes et leurs noblesses descendantes ?

-_Tu vas porter ça ?_ demanda Louis, avec un regard désapprobateur.

-_Pourquoi ? Le jaune n'est pas une couleur prescrite par le protocole que je sache._

- _Le jaune, non, mais la longueur de ta robe par contre ! Cela ne plaira sans doute pas à la Baronne Van Hertzman. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui arrive en dessous des genoux ?_

Blair soupira et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Décidément, la mode et la noblesse étaient vraiment deux choses totalement différentes, peut-être même incompatibles, se dit-elle.

**xoxox**

L'après-midi n'en finissait pas. Tous ces vieux nobles étaient d'un ennui insupportable. Elle consulta sa montre D&G, que son prince lui avait offert lors de leur passage à Milan, pendant la croisière qu'ils avaient effectuée cet été. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils étaient là. Louis ne semblait pas s'ennuyé, lui. Il parlait depuis plus d'une heure avec le Duc de Hambourg, qui avait certainement l'âge d'être son grand-père. Blair s'était désintéressé de la conversation depuis au moins trois quarts d'heure. Elle prit une autre coupe sur le plateau que le major d'homme lui présentait et jeta un regard circulaire discret, pour ne pas que le Duc s'en aperçoive. Quoi qu'il aurait tenu du miracle qu'il s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit ! pensa-t-elle.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, relevés en un chignon négligé, entra par la grande porte. Elle portait une robe Gucci noire, bien plus courte que le dessus du genou. Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. Sans s'en soucier, la belle brune au corps parfait se dirigea vers le major d'homme et préleva une coupe sur le plateau.

-_Si vous voulez bien m'excuser_, dit le Duc, qui s'était bel et bien aperçu de la présence de la nouvelle arrivante, sur un ton soudain très sec.

Il sortit dans le jardin par la porte fenêtre.

-_Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Blair, qui ne s'ennuyait plus tout à présent.

-_Une descendante de l'ancienne famille princière hongroise, Svetlana Mieszko. Très éloignée de ma lignée_, souligna-t-il.

La jeune femme, qui les avait aperçus, se dirigea vers eux.

_-Le Prince Louis Grimaldi en personne_, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire ironique. _Mais dites-moi, c'est que cela se rajeunit par ici !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Svetlana ? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus le droit de te présenter sous le toit de la Baronne Van Hertzman. _

_-Tu veux parler de ce petit incident avec un des serveurs ? Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvient certainement plus à son âge, _dit-elle en affichant un sourire candide.

Elle posa un regard félin sur Blair.

-_Vous êtes la nouvelle petite princesse. J'ai vu les photos dans la presse people, mais vous y étiez bien mieux habillée. Un conseil, ne laissez pas le protocole dicter votre vie,_ _sinon ce sera la cata !_ ajouta-t-elle comme une confidence.

B n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le Baron Van Hertzman, emmenait déjà l'indésirable hors de la pièce en la tenant par le coude.

**xoxox**

_Aperçu : Tous bronzés, S & N main dans la main à JFK, de retour de L.A. ainsi que le Roi de l'Upper East Side. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que toutes les princesses de Beverly Hills étaient en pleurs depuis son passage. _

**xoxox**

Serena sortit de l'ascenseur et pénétra dans l'appartement de Blair.

-_Bonjour Dorota_

_-Bonjour Miss Van Der Woodsen, vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

_-Très bon oui, mais je suis bien contente d'être enfin ici. B est là ?_

_-Dans sa chambre. Elle sera contente de vous voir, elle s'ennuie un peu depuis son retour de Monaco._

_-Et la préparation de son mariage ?_

_-Vous savez comment elle est ! Tout est sous contrôle._ Répondit Dorota dans un sourire en apercevant son mari.

Vania sortit les bagages de Serena de l'ascenseur de service tandis que celle-ci grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

**xoxox**

B était dans son dressing, faisant l'inventaire des tenues que le protocole considérait comme correctes. Elle soupira, pour la énième fois, et regarda la robe noire et grenat que Chuck lui avait offerte l'été ou ils s'amusaient à humilier les plus belles filles de la Jet Set, juste après qu'il lui ait enfin avoué qu'il l'aimait. Elle était magnifique, mais bien trop courte et décolletée pour être « acceptable ». Elle aurait tant voulu à nouveau s'amuser comme elle le faisait à cette époque.

-_Salut,_ dit son amie en entrant dans le dressing elle aussi. _Tu fais de la place pour tes futures robes de princesse ?_

_-Salut à vous aussi étrangère, _répondit B de mauvaise humeur.

_-C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta meilleure amie ? _demanda S qui n'avait pas l'intention de subir les foudres de B à peine arrivée.

-_Une meilleure amie ne passe pas tout son été sans donner le moindre signe de vie !_ continua la Queen sur le même ton.

-_Comment ça ? Sans donner signe de vie ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je t'ai appelée plein de fois, au début, mais à chaque fois je tombais sur ta messagerie ou sur Louis qui me disait que tu étais trop occupée pour me répondre et que tu rappellerais. Ce que tu n'as jamais fait. Alors, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais être fâchée contre toi._

_-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai reçu aucun message de ta part et Louis ne m'a jamais dit que tu m'avais appelée, _s'emporta B devant le mensonge de S.

Cette dernière resta interdite. B avait vraiment l'air de croire à ce qu'elle disait.

-_Pourquoi Louis aurait-il fait ça_ ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

-_Oui, en effet_ _! Pourquoi ? _répliqua B, sur un ton de plus en plus irrité.

-_Attend, tu crois que je te mens ?_ questionna S qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-_Et toi, tu sous entends que mon fiancé aurait des secrets pour moi !_ _Louis n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher de ce côté-là, lui !_

-_Si tu le prends comme ça ! Il vaut sans doute mieux que je m'installe chez Chuck avec Nate._

_-Fais donc ça ! Puisque vous vous entendez si bien tous les trois! _

Serena tourna les talons et quitta l'immeuble, non sans avoir demandé à Vania de transporter ses affaires à l'Empire. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. B ne changerait donc jamais.

_**xoxox**_

_Aperçu : S s'installant à l'Empire en vie commune avec N et C. Les soirées promettent d'être chaudes. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et B faisant les boutiques, seule. Eh mais, à quoi elle joue là ? On ne lui a pas dit que la mode de cette année n'incluait pas les robes de none ? Serait-ce le soleil de Monaco qui lui a tapé trop fort sur la tête ? Pourtant Paris est réputé pour être la capitale de la mode non ?_

**xoxox**

-_C'est quoi cette histoire ?_ demanda Chuck à sa sœur. _Vous ne vous êtes pas vu de tout l'été et vous vous disputées déjà._

_-Tu sais comment elle est, toujours dans le déni. _

Elle expliqua en quelques mots aux garçons ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plutôt.

_-Je croyais que tout allait pour le mieux au Royaume de Monaco ! _dit C

_-Et bien il faut croire que non ! Et c'est bien ça qui me tracasse justement. Elle pensait sincèrement que je lui mentais. Or, je ne vois pas pourquoi Louis aurait intérêt à nous empêcher de communiquer toutes les deux. _

_-Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement profiter de leur voyage en amoureux, tu sais comment c'est au début._ Lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

-_Oui, oui, ça va on a comprit,_ indiqua C, _Je vous signale que vous avez une chambre pour ça._

Il se leva, prit son manteau et quitta la suite, exaspéré par la situation.

**xoxox**

Seule, dans son appartement de l'Upper East Side, le Reine attendait son prince de pied ferme. Il fallait qu'elle tire cette histoire au clair. Certes S n'avait pas toujours été la plus sincère avec elle mais cette fois, elle ne voyait pas les raisons qui auraient pu la pousser à lui mentir.

D'après les informations qu'elle avait reçues de Gossip Girl, son amie avait passé tout son été sur la côté ouest à travailler avec un producteur. Elle avait été de toutes les soirées Jet Set sur Sunset Boulevard et n'avait donc aucune raison d'être jalouse. Après tout, elles n'évoluaient plus dans les mêmes sphères à présent, au plus grand regret de B d'ailleurs. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la royauté européenne puisse être aussi fade.

Son téléphone vibra et elle lu le dernier message de la commère en question. Elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Comment cette fouine osait-elle la ridiculiser ainsi. Elle, qui dictait la mode à chacune de ses misérables sous-fifres de l'Upper East Side.

Elle regarda la robe qu'elle avait achetée l'après-midi même pour le gala de charité, qui devait avoir lieu le surlendemain, et du bien reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment immonde, même si elle collait parfaitement aux exigences du protocole de la noblesse.

Louis entra dans le salon, la tirant de sa réflexion. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mais elle n'y répondit pas. Le moment des explications était arrivé.

-_Il y a un problème ?_ questionna-t-il

-_A toi de me le dire !_

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me transmettre des messages de ma meilleure amie pendant notre croisière par hasard ?_

Louis s'empourpra

_- C'est-à-dire que …. Tu étais débordée entre la préparation du mariage et la présentation à tout le Gotha européen... _

_- Et comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas reçu ses messages vocaux non plus ?_

_-Je viens de te le dire, tu étais débordée….._

_-Je n'étais pas débordée au point de ne pas pouvoir consacrer un peu de temps à ma meilleure amie ! Et quand bien même, ce n'étais pas à toi de prendre la décision à ma place. Ou encore de consulter et d'effacer des messages qui m'étaient adressés sur MON téléphone. Est-ce que tu ouvres mon courrier aussi ? _

Les yeux de la reine lançaient des éclairs, elle était hors d'elle.

_-Je suis désolé « ma chérie », je voulais juste…_

_-Oui, tu voulais quoi au juste ? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_ dit-elle d'une voix cinglante.

_-Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en lui,_ dit-il pour sa défense

-_En lui ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_-Je t'ai entendu,_ dit-il d'une voix blanche. _Quand tu dors,… tu murmures son prénom. Et quand tu prends ma main, dans ton sommeil, c'est la sienne que tu cherches._

Blair blêmit, elle était sous le choc. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

-_Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui,_ dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-_Tu dis n'importe quoi _!s'emporta-t-elle, à nouveau dans le déni.

-_Pas du tout ! Tu ne le fais peut-être pas consciemment, et tu veux sans doute te convaincre du contraire, mais je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai entendu. _

_-Le seul homme de ma vie c'est toi ! _cria-t-elle avant quitter la pièce.

**xoxox**

_Aperçu : Du rififi au Royaume de Ses Majestés. Le rocher serait-il poreux ? Mais qui est le plus menteur des deux ? _

**xoxox**

B avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle murmure son prénom dans son sommeil ? De toute manière, ça n'avait aucune importance, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une fois, ou peut-être deux, rêvé de lui qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Louis était vraiment idiot de croire ça et elle allait le lui prouver. Ou peut-être voulait-elle se le prouver à elle-même ? Mais cela ne lui donnait en rien le droit de lire ses messages dans son dos, ni même d'effacer ceux de Serena. Hier, elle était partie sous le coup de la colère et Louis avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami. Elle ne s'en excuserait en rien et avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne passerait pas là dessus. Elle était Blair Waldorf après tout.

**xoxox**

Chuck était en retard. Il aurait du retrouver Nate et Serena à l'Empire pour partir tous ensemble. Mais il avait eu un rendez-vous non programmé et qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas ? Car autant il était content pour Nate et sa sœur, autant il n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle des amoureux.

Son détective privé l'avait appelé en dernière minute pour lui faire son rapport. Il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau sur le Prince Louis Grimaldi. Ce type était apparemment un saint. Alors pourquoi avait-il mentit à Blair en omettant les messages de sa meilleure amie ?

Il pénétra dans la grande salle du Plazza et se dirigea vers le bar. Le serveur lui tendit un whisky sur glace dés qu'il l'aperçut.

-_Et bien, il faut croire que je n'ai pas le truc, ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que je suis là et le garçon ne m'a toujours pas vue,_ lui dit une belle brune aux magnifiques yeux verts.

-_J'ai du mal à croire que qui que se soit puisse ne pas vous voir,_ répondit Chuck, sous le charme de la sulfureuse jeune femme.

_-Eh bien en tout cas, j'ai la gorge sèche. Vous m'offrez un verre ?_

Il fit signe au garçon qui tendit immédiatement une coupe de champagne à la demoiselle au corps de rêve.

_-Chuck … Bass_

_-Je sais_, répondit-elle d'un ton provocateur, _moi, c'est Lana._

**xoxox**

Blair arriva au bras de Louis. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait réconciliés car elle était toujours fâchée contre lui. Mais il espérait bien que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps. Il s'était excusé et lui avait fait offert une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamants de chez Cartier. Il lui avait aussi assuré de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Il n'avait pas non plus fait de commentaire lorsqu'elle avait décidé de mettre sa robe vert-d'eau à grand col, au lieu de celle qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gala de charité de plus dans l'Upper East Side et pas une réception chez le Prince William. Elle avait bien le droit de souffler de temps en temps et la longueur de la robe était somme toute acceptable pour le protocole.

Elle aperçu S et N près du bar, enlacés. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se devait de s'excuser, enfin à la manière de Blair Waldorf bien entendu.

-_Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire,_ dit-elle, tandis que l'ambassadeur de France se dirigeait vers eux.

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et s'éclipsa en toute hâte. Il allait sans doute encore parler pendant des heures de l'affaire de DSK avec Louis.

Elle fonça droit sur les tourtereaux.

-_S, Nate, contente de vous voir_, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-_Blair Waldorf,_ s'exclama la blonde, _mais que nous vaut l'immense honneur de ton attention ?_

-_Bonsoir B_, se contenta de dire N. _Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter entre filles. Je vais aller voir si Chuck est arrivé._

_-J'ai parlé avec Louis, _dit simplement B

_-Et ?_

_-Et il se trouve qu'il a effectivement reconnu que tu avais laissé des messages. Donc, je te propose de clore le sujet et de me raconter comment Archibald et toi vous vous êtes remis ensemble. _

S éclata de rire, B ne changerait vraiment jamais, se dit-elle.

**xoxox**

_Aperçu : S & B réconciliée au gala de charité. Il est vrai que les œuvres caritatives sont bien connues pour faire des miracles. Mais qui est donc la jeune femme qui a mis le grappin sur notre roi ? Y aurait-il déjà une nouvelle reine dans l'Upper East Side ? Il est vrai que B est a dorénavant d'autres ambitions._

**xoxox**

Quand Nate revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les filles papotaient joyeusement en commentant les vices des nobles familles européennes.

_- Je vois que ça s'est finalement arrangé entre vous._

_-Oui, ce n'était qu'un énorme malentendu en fait,_ dit B en restant dans le vague.

-_Malentendu que j'aimerais bien connaître,_ indiqua S, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

Mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

_-Je croyais que tu allais retrouver Chuck_, dit-elle à son petit ami pour changer de sujet.

_-Je voulais, mais il m'a l'air un peu occupé,_ répondit N en désignant un endroit non loin du bar.

Blair se décomposa, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans une robe noire moulante au décolleté vertigineux, Svetlana se tenait au bras de C et lui présentait ses seins sous le nez sans vergognes. Elle riait à gorge déployée, ce qui les faisait tressauter pour le plus grand plaisir de Chuck bien entendu.

_-Qui c'est cette fille ?_ demanda S, _je ne la connais pas._

_-Moi je la connais ! _dit B en fonçant droit sur eux

Nate et Serena échangèrent un regard et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

_-B, attend !_ cria S

Mais elle n'écoutait plus, son sang bouillonnait.

_-Bonsoir_, dit-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

_-Salut,_ dirent N et S qui arrivaient derrière elle.

A la vue de Blair, le pouls de Chuck s'accéléra, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lana.

-_Bonsoir,_ dit-il à B, avec un regard de braise, avant de se rendre compte que ses deux colocataires étaient là aussi.

-_Tu ne nous présente pas ton amie ?_ demanda Nate en toute innocence.

-_Svetlana Mieszko, comtesse des Carpates, _dit la belle inconnue, _mais mes amis m'appelle Lana, _ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu pour Chuck.

-_Princesse déchue, serait un meilleur terme,_ rétorqua B, ulcérée par ses minauderies.

Un froid glacial fit immédiatement redescendre la température pourtant si chaude l'instant précédent.

-_Nate Archibald_, dit le beau brun en tenant de sauver la situation.

Mais Lana n'avait nullement l'intention de faire profil bas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, au contraire.

-_Le petit prince t'a permis de t'habiller autrement que ne l'exige le protocole ? Tu es sur que la Princesse Sophie apprécierait ? Si j'étais toi je me méfierais car si j'ai été princesse par le passé, toi tu pourrais bien ne jamais le devenir._

Avant même d'y avoir réfléchit, B lui jeta son verre à la figure, éclaboussant Chuck au passage. Lana qui n'était jamais a une petite bagarre près, s'écarta immédiatement de lui et déchira le col à volant de B, qui lui tira les cheveux en réponse. S'ensuivit une empoignade de folie, les deux filles renversant finalement le bar tout proche.

Toute la salle les regardait et les regarderait sans doute encore si C et S n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de les éloignées l'une de l'autre. Profitant du fait qu'elles étaient au sol, Chuck attrapa Lana par la taille et l'emporta à l'extérieur sur son épaule tandis que Serena aidait B à se relever.

Le calme revenu, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de se donner en spectacle devant toute l'assemblée et que les photos seraient dans toute la presse dés le lendemain. Elle leva la tête et aperçu Louis qui la fixait, furieux. Il quitta le Plazza, sans même l'attendre, pour se rendre à l'ambassade de France où une chambre était toujours à disposition.

S accompagna B dans les toilettes où elle constata elle-même les dégâts. Sa robe était déchirée au col et aux manches et elle avait de grandes griffures sur la joue gauche. Son maquillage était en ruine bien entendu et sa tresse ressemblait à tout sauf à une tresse. Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu pas mal de cheveux dans la bagarre.

**xoxox**

_Aperçu : La future princesse de Monaco se battre comme une vulgaire chiffonnière avec une autre princesse déchue. Serait-ce un signe prémonitoire ? Mais qu'est ce qui à bien pu déclencher une telle fureur ? Apparemment Queen B n'a pas encore totalement disparue. A mon avis, des cours de maintient seraient plus que nécessaire pour intégrer la famille royale. _

**xoxox**

_- Mais, ça va pas chez toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? _hurla Chuck à Lana, qu'il venait de déposée sur le trottoir.

_- C'est elle qui a commencé, _je te signale_._

_- Par ce que tu l'as insultée._

_- Elle m'a insultée la première, _dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant en sortant un petit miroir de poche pour observer son visage.

Elle avait pris un coup sur la pommette gauche et massa sa tempe, endolorie.

_- En tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle mérite bien sa réputation de reine. Il n'y a pas à dire._

_- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Petite vengeance personnelle. Vous ne croyez quand même pas être les seuls mauvais exemplaires dans le monde !_

_- Tu m'as piégé, _dit-il, le regard plein de colère.

_- Disons juste que j'avais besoin d'attirer son attention, et tu étais le meilleur moyen à ma disposition d'après internet, _répondit-elle en se recoiffant.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu te venges de la sorte ?_

_- Elle ? Rien du tout, elle n'est qu'un dommage collatéral. Le petit prince par contre, il aura ce qu'il mérite !_

Chuck ouvrit de grands yeux.

_- Voyez-vous ça, _dit-il, soudain, très intéressé_. Ce n'est donc pas un ange ?_

_- C'est un serpent, _déclara-t-elle froidement_. C'est à cause de lui si je suis une princesse déchue. S'il s'était mêlé de ses affaires, au lieu de venir fourrer son nez dans les miennes, je serais toujours avec Oszkar. Je voudrais être là pour voir la tête de sa mère demain, quand elle ouvrira le journal ! Ca va faire mal, tu peux me croire. _

_- Tout ça, juste pour l'humilier ?_

_- L'humiliation c'est pire que la mort, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et je parle par expérience._

_- Et Blair alors ? Pourquoi lui faire ça puisque tu sais ce que ça fait ?_

_- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? De toute manière, je lui ai plutôt rendu service. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle épouse cet idiot si elle ne supporte pas qu'une autre femme s'approche de toi._

_- Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi, c'était juste une histoire d'orgueil._

_- Si tu veux t'en convaincre, libre à toi. Mais moi je n'ai jamais vu une femme se battre comme ça pour un homme qui n'est plus à elle. Excepté moi bien entendu ! Et je peux te dire que j'en suis toujours raide dingue._

Elle se retourna et monta dans une limousine stationnée un peu plus loin.

**xoxox**

_- Mais enfin B, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? _demanda sa meilleure amie en épongeant les griffures sur sa joue dans les toilettes des dames du Plazza.

- _Je me suis défendue tout simplement. Tu as bien vu qu'elle m'agressait non._

_- Oui, mais je t'ai aussi vu foncer sur elle, tel un faucon sur sa proie, sauf que cette foie la proie ne s'est pas laissée faire. Elle n'était pas impressionnée par Blair Waldorf. Sans doute ne savait-elle pas qui tu étais._

_- Elle sait parfaitement qui je suis, crois moi._

Blair relata à sa meilleure amie leur rencontre chez la Baronne Van Hertzman.

_- Mais si tu savais qui elle était et combien elle était dangereuse, pourquoi es-tu allé la provoquée ?_

_- Par ce que … Par ce que … cette fille me met hors de moi. Elle …_

_- Elle, quoi exactement ? _la coupa sa meilleure amie_. Elle charmait Chuck ?_

_- Par ce que tu appelles ça charmer ? Pour un peu, elle se serait déshabillée au milieu de la salle._

_- Alors tu as préféré le faire à sa place, c'est ça ? _

B resta sans voix, elle se rendait bien compte que tout cela était stupide. Et les conséquences à venir désastreuses.

- _Allez viens_, dit S, _on va aller voir ton prince, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Après tout, lui aussi a commis des erreurs cet été. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce gros malentendu que tu devais m'expliquer déjà ?_

**xoxox**

_Aperçu : Le prince noir en plein règlement de compte avec une belle princesse étrangère. Déchue ou pas, en tout cas, il semble avoir choisi son camp._

**xoxox**

_- Comment as-tu osé humilier ma famille de la sorte ? questionna Louis, hors de lui._

Blair l'avait rejoint à l'ambassade pour s'excuser.

_- Elle m'a insultée, _se défendit-elle

_- Et c'est une raison pour rouler par terre avec elle en lui arrachant les cheveux ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, _murmura-t-elle_. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi d'instinct. _

_- Et pour cause !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Tu le sais très bien Ce qui t'a mis hors de toi, c'est qu'elle draguait ouvertement Chuck, sous ton nez. Elle chassait sur ton territoire et tu ne l'as pas supporté, parce que vous vous ressemblez toutes les deux. Vous êtes des prédatrices. _

_- Si c'est ce que tu penses, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'épouser ?_

_- Par ce que je t'aime, mais il y a des limites que mon rang ne peux accepter._

_- Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste moi !_

_- Je te veux toi, oui, mais tes amis, ils ont une mauvaises influence sur toi. Et tu avais promis à ma mère que tu avais tiré les leçons de ton passé. _

-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_ hoqueta-t-elle

-_Oh ! Je t'en prie Blair, j'ai vu les messages de Gossip Girl et les frasques de tes amis tout cet été. Croix-tu vraiment que se soit des fréquentations convenables pour une éventuelle Princesse de Monaco ? Il faudra bien que tu finisses par faire un tri dans tes fréquentations ! _trancha-t-il.

_- Peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu restes ici pour cette nuit, finalement ! _lâcha-t-elle, épouvantée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_- Il n'est plus seulement question d'une nuit !_ _Tu es incapable de réflexion quand il s'agit de Chuck. Inutile de le nier plus longtemps, tu l'aimes toujours. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne pensera qu'à un autre._

_- Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui. C'était juste une question … de territoire, comme tu dis._

_- Mais c'est LUI, ton territoire, il est chasse gardée d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir. Et qu'est-ce que ça peu bien te faire avec qui il couche si tu ne l'aimes plus ?_

_- Il reste mon ami et je n'allais quand même pas le laisser tomber dans les griffes de cette sangsue._

_- Pourquoi ? Il couche avec des tas de filles de toute manière. Je n'ai même pas assez de mes deux mains pour compter toutes celles qu'il a collectionnées cet été. _

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose, _se défendit Blair, avalant sa salive avec difficulté, en pensant à tous les messages que GG avait envoyé à propos du voyage des garçons.

_- Par ce qu'elle te ressemble et qu'il pourrait très bien tomber amoureux d'elle ?_

Blair resta estomaquée, comment pouvait-il imaginé que Chuck puisse tomber amoureux de cette pétasse ? Elle était mauvaise et vicieuse et…. et …belle …et sexy … et …elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le conquérir.

**xoxox**

Nate et Serena rentrèrent à l'Empire. Chuck était installé sur le canapé, un verre à la main, pour changer.

-_Comment va-t-elle ? _

_- Pas très fort, Louis était furieux. Nous l'avons accompagnée jusqu'à l'ambassade, _répondit sa sœur

- _J'espère sincèrement que ça va s'arranger pour eux,_ dit Nate

- _Pas moi,_ répondit S

- _Depuis quand n'es-tu plus une fan de sa Majesté ?_ demanda Chuck

-_Depuis qu'il essaye de me séparer de ma meilleure amie et qu'il fait de l'ingérence dans sa vie privée_, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle rapporta aux garçons les explications que Louis avait avancées à B, le matin même, pour s'excuser de son comportement durant leur croisière.

**xoxox**

_Aperçu : La future princesse rendre sa bague de fiançailles. Mais que s'est-il donc passé B ? Croyais-tu que ce serait si facile de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? _

**xoxox**

La limousine déposa Blair devant sa résidence. Elle entra dans le hall de son appartement et ôta son manteau, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle perçu une présence et se retourna. Il était là, assis dans l'entrée, il l'attendait. Il se leva et s'approcha lentement.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

Elle aurait cru qu'à cette heure ci, il serait dans son lit, avec cette sale petite traînée.

- _Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais,_ dit Chuck.

- _Et comment veux-tu que j'aille ? _lui répondit-elle_. Je me suis ridiculisée devant tout le monde. Les photos circulent déjà sur Gossip Girl et je te ne parle même pas de la presse demain matin. Louis m'en veut à mort ! Avec raison !_

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya aussitôt.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé, _dit-il_. Mais, je tiens à ce que tu saches que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, sans doute, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. Je n'ai pas voulu t'attirer de nouveaux ennuis avec les Grimaldi ou te mettre en mauvaise position auprès de la monarchie européenne. _

_- Je suis la seule responsable de ce fiasco de toute manière._

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer cette fois.

_- Pas du tout, tu t'es simplement fait manipulée, et moi aussi d'ailleurs_, dit-il avant de lui relater les confidences de la comtesse des Carpates.

Blair n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment, elle, la reine des intrigues, avait-elle pu se faire avoir, sans rien voir venir.

_- Tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi je me suis fais avoir. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est très forte_, dit Chuck avec une pointe d'admiration.

Elle ressentit de la jalousie au fond d'elle. Louis avait raison.

- _Ecoute, je te propose de venir voir ton prince avec toi demain, pour tout lui expliquer, _reprit-il

_- C'est inutile_, _tout est fini_, dit elle en lui montrant sa main où plus aucune bague de fiançailles ne brillait.

- _Mais je suis certain qu'à nous deux …._

_- A nous deux_…, répéta-t-elle en le regardant au fond des yeux.

Le cœur de Chuck se serra. Elle s'approcha plus près et l'embrassa.

_-B, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ souffla-t-il, décrochant ses lèvres des siennes, au bord du supplice.

-_Tu as oublié ?_ lui répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau passionnément, ses mains dénouant déjà sa cravate.

Il lui rendit son baiser et elle se colla à lui. Elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne, elle voulait tout, tout de suite. Elle ouvrit son col, arrachant un bouton. Puis elle l'embrassa dans le cou, jouant avec sa langue sur sa peau, tandis que ses mains passaient sous sa chemise, dans son dos. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Il resserra l'étau de son bras dans son dos et passa l'autre sous ses fesses, la soulevant de terre. Elle lui emprisonna la taille aves ses cuisses et referma ses genoux dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'emporta vers les grands escaliers qui montaient à sa chambre.

Ils firent l'amour pendant des heures, rattrapant toutes les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de l'été.

FIN


End file.
